


Roses and Crows

by Ray_Tails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: In the main tourist area of a beautiful town, there was a line of different shops, two contrasting shops that neighbored each other would be flying florals and crows in ink. The Floral shop had been around for a while and was run by a sweet boisterous young male. On the other hand, the tattoo parlor was new it was run by a handsome young man littered with tattoos. The Flying Florals were known for the Black and Orange roses, while Crows in ink were known for their beautiful crow tattoo's.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Akiteru/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD POSTED THIS IT DIDN'T SHOW UP IN MY WORKS OR ON THE HAIKYUU TAG SO I HAD TO FUCKING RE-POST IT SO NOW IM UPSET BUT I HOPE YOU RAYS OF SUNSHINE ENJOY!!! Also slight manga spoiler near the very end, like if you read the manga you would catch it otherwise probably not

It was peaceful days in the tiny shopping district but the two stores that we are paying attention to are the cute little flower shop and peppy tattoo parlor. There was a constant flow coming in and out of the flower shop most of the people coming out with beautiful black and orange roses that the shop was known for. On the other hand, the tattoo parlor had people going in maybe once and a while but that was because the shop was newer and not as many people knew about it. But all the people who had been to the parlor knew that the tattoos were truly professional and could recommend them to others. Even though the tattoo parlor had been there for about a month two owners of the neighboring shops have never interacted, today though the artist was planning on visiting the other shop over his break. Even though his break could be anytime since he was the owner and he was his own boss.

Once his own pre-determined break time rolled around he removed his lastly used rubber gloves tossing them in the trash, he then slipped out of his apron hanging it on a hook. He walked to the front door switched the sign to be back in a bit, then walked over to the neighboring store opening the door as the bell rings and he strides in. He heard a sweet voice come from somewhere in the back "I will be out in a second, please take a look around" so he did what the sweet voice said and looked around. He looked around and saw some pretty roses with vibrant coordinated shades of black and orange he remembers hearing from one of his customers that is what this shop was known for. He hummed as he kept observing the flower it really was pretty and kind of looked like the one tattoo he had on his right shoulder. He then turned around when he heard the voice once more call up from behind him "How may I help you today?" He smiled as he observed the person in front of him "Well I actually just came to see who my neighbor was since I never met you, but I think I'm just gonna call you roses kind of like your best selling flower." The man in front of him sighs "So you are the tattoo artist who moved in, and fine you can call me roses but that means I get to call you crows for your special tattoo." He hums lightly at the proposition "It's a deal then" he scanned the man he was about the same height as himself bright fiery orange hair that was a bit too short for a ponytail but longer than a normal length for men. He isn't against long hair no not at all he himself has hair that goes all the way down to his midback except he keeps his up in a ponytail which usually shows that the side's and back of his head are shaved. That reminds him he needs to see if Terushima scheduled another piercing appointment he's pretty sure that he had. "Well see you Roses I got an appointment in a couple of minutes" he sent a back wave as he walked out the door just to go back over to his place of business.

The Florist had sighed heavily once the Tattoo Artist had left his shop _'that man is probably gonna be a handful, but he is handsome.'_ He then walked back around so he was behind the counter, sat down then went on his phone to see if any of his friends were online. _'It is a Saturday so I probably can talk to Suga'_ he questioned his own mind as he went through his mind to figure out who he can talk to at this time of day. He opened his messaging app, he scrolled through as his choices, and in the end, he chooses to have a conversation with Suga. He ended up just talking to him about how both of their jobs are going and his own business neighbor.

As soon as the artist had re-applied his apron and gloves, he heard the door open which signaled his appointment was here so he walked back to the front "Hey Coach, you ready for the crow tattoo." Ukai just smiled and started heading to the spot he needed to sit "Yeah I'm ready Noya, I can't believe you actually became a tattoo artist." The owner just shrugged and followed after his ex-coach "I really like the job, it's fun now I know this isn't your first tattoo so you know the whole process I have everything set up." The coach got onto the tattoo table after removing his shirt then he lays on his stomach "You got the Pdf with the design right?" Noya just nodded as he set everything up "Yeah I'm gonna start sketching onto your back in a second." Coach Ukai took a deep breath as he relaxed his body concentrating on the feeling of the disinfectant wipe cleaning down his back so that Nishinoya has a clean surface "Did you meet the owner of the other business yet?" The artist let out a low hum as he set the stencil onto his back taping it down "Yeah I did, but I don't know his name I'm just calling him roses." Ukai chuckled a bit at his old libero's antics "and was the person ok with that, I don't want you making people uncomfortable." Noya just kept sketching the design "Yes they even said they were gonna call me crows, so don't worry they were not uncomfortable." They then were pretty much quiet the whole time other than tiny bits of conversation as the tattoo was being done, but the silence wasn't awkward it was content. When they were done Noya threw his gloves in the trash and went to the checkout "You know the rules coach" Ukai nodded "yes as you said at the beginning this isn't my first tattoo." He then paid and waved as he left the tattoo parlor of his old libero.

Ukai didn't go far he just went to the next shop over to get some flowers for his boyfriend Akiteru, he inhaled at the nice smell of fresh flowers. He walked to the counter where the owner greeted him, though he wasn't expecting to be greeted by his old first-year decoy. The owner just smiled "Oh, Hi coach how can I help you today!" Ukai tried to center himself again "Hinata! I thought you were gonna go pro not open a floral shop, so it's kind of a surprise to see you here." Hinata looked to the side as he played with a flower petal in his hand "Well um, while I was in Brazil during one of the matches I didn't land on the sand properly and messed up my leg, I was prompted to have surgery for it" He lifted his right leg onto the stole and pulled up the pant leg to show a massive scar covering it. "They said I probably would never be able to play professionally and If I even wanted a chance at it, I would require about 2 years of physical therapy I just started my second year so I started Flying Florals in the meantime" He gave Ukai a sad smile. Ukai answered with an equal smile as the one Hinata had given him "Ok, I hope it goes well but I just came to get a bouquet of flowers." He was given a sly smile by the small decoy "Oh, does Coach have a significant other, can you tell me who, do I know them?" Ukai scratched the back of his neck "Well yes I do, you do know them and I'm not telling you who they are, just tell me what kind of flowers do you recommend." Hinata pointed around him to his famous black roses with the tips of that petals being orange "Those they are what I am known for, I actually got inspired by Karasuno and people always love them." Ukai went over grabbed a small bouquet then went back to the counter set them there and grabbed his wallet "So how much are they?" Hinata ringed them up then handed them back to coach "That will be 18.99, then you can go give those to your lovely significant other" he ended with another sly smirk. Coach let out a low chuckle then paid "Ok Hinata I will come back and check on you another time" He waved as he left the store bouquet in his hands. Once Coach left both the owners of the stores had closed up and headed to their respective houses/apartments for the night.

[Discord-Fanfiction Corner](https://discord.gg/DtQy3P3PTH)  
Hey, guys if you wanna make friends who are into all kinds of different things, or just want more fic recommendations come join our server. There is usually always someone active because we have time zones from all over the world in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter, but I'm also asking myself why do I try and write so many fics at once. Also, I hate that my mind was like, we need to add some kind of angst to this story so that's how I came up with the Hinata thing cause I also wanted to keep it still somewhat future canon-compliant. But I'm very proud of this one so I hope my Rays of Sunshine like it also!!


	2. Slow the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with a Kouhai, and an Accident at work

Since their meeting, they would always greet the other when they arrive to work and just have a bit of chat. Sometimes they would even have lunch together at one of their shops, they still don't know each other's name's just calling each other by the little nicknames. The days would most always go smooth both getting steady business to support themselves and their little businesses. Nishinoya would sometimes meet up with his ex-teammates for lunch if Roses was not able to meet up. Some days he would be worried if Roses would not come to work at all, when they got closer the florist had explained to him about his Physical Therapy. Of course, the Red Head didn't go into much detail about why he needs therapy he just explained that the days he is not here is because of that. Most of the time Roses therapy days is when Nishinoya would have lunch with usually either Tanaka, or sometimes if Kageyama or Tsukishima were in town he would eat with them. Today was one of the days that Roses could not eat with him, and Kageyama was in town so he was going out to eat with him and his Kouhai's significant other.

Nishinoya did the usual routine when he would leave, he strips out of his apron and throws his gloves in the trash, he then heads out flipping the sign to 'be back soon' and locking the door. He then took the short walk to the cafe a block or two from his own shop, he thinks the last time he saw his Kouhai was probably about six months ago and since then he probably has three more tattoos and six more inches of hair. He swiftly entered the cafe as he scanned the crowd to see if the two professional volleyball players he was looking for were here yet. He didn't see them so he just found a booth that could be seen by the door, and so that he could see the door. He had a small smile on his face when he told the waitress that he was waiting for people and would order when they got there. His smile grew when he saw the Tall stoic setter with his six-foot-one owl looking boyfriend enter the cafe, he raised his hand to wave to them. Once they had seen him Bokuto practically dragged Kageyama over to the booth, he chuckled when the two slid into their side of the booth with a small grunt from the shorter of the two.

The conversation didn't really start to pick up until they had ordered their food, the silence before that had been comfortable though because they had been looking at their menu's. Nishinoya smiled while looking at the professional volleyball players "So Kageyama how have your games been going, you too Bokuto." Kageyama smiled as he examined his Senpai "Currently both Kou and I's team's are up here for a training camp, I think we are also working with some lower divisions." Bokuto nodded frantically "Yeah and Tsukki's team is gonna be joining the Training camp when they get back from their game." Nishinoya and Kageyama both chuckled at the big owl's excitement "So Nishinoya senpai how is your business going, as well as life in general?" He hummed as he thought "Well business has been a bit slow since I'm a new shop and don't have much credibility, Young Coach Ukai came in and got a crow tattoo on his back, I made friends with the person of my neighboring business, and I got three more tattoo's." The Setter smiled "That reminds me I need to visit Karasuno at some point, well is your neighbor nice at least, and what are the new tattoo's?" Noya lit up at the question about his neighbor "Yeah he is so nice we usually have lunch together but he had Physical Therapy today, I don't know his name though we just call each other Roses and Crow, I'm crow he's roses, as for the Tattoo's I got a volleyball but the background of it is the trans flag color's, on my shoulder I got these cool Flowers that are Karasuno's colors, I got the inspiration for that one by Roses well the specialty roses he sells, and I got a number four tattooed on my ankle." Kageyama chuckled at his Senpai's excitement "Well you must really like this person if you got a tattoo inspired by something of their's, also you said something about Physical Therapy, is he ok?" Bokuto had gotten distracted for a bit but had tuned back in when he heard Nishinoya's excitement "Number four tattoo? Why that number does that Symbolise anything?"

Nishinoya took a sip of his drink "Yeah I do like him He's very sweet, The Physical Therapy is cause he messed up his knee badly had to get surgery for it he didn't tell me why he needed surgery though, also Bokuto the number four tattoo is because in the year we met you I was Karasuno's Number four so yes it has Symbolism." Their food finally came and they made some small talk while they ate but most of the time they were lulled back into a comfortable silence. When they had finished their food the athletes said they needed to get back to their respective teams so the group paid and then made plans to meet up again sometime during the week, with Tsukishima next time though. Noya walked with the two for a couple of blocks since they were in the same direction as his shop, after a bit they had to break off with some hugs and a wave. The rest of the day went by smoothly with one or two more customers coming in for a small tattoo, when closing time came he did his same routine then headed home.

(and of course, this fic can't be all soft fluffiness so) _The Night before with Hinata_

Hinata had chosen to stay late at the shop, but to make sure Crows didn't worry when the other man left he made it seem that his own shop was closed and that he had already headed home when the man left this shop. Once he knew the coast was clear he turned on all the lights and started to walk around the shop, he rearranged some stuff in the shop to have a new set up. He then went behind the counter to prune some roses and also make some Bouquets for the preorders he had gotten. At one point he thought it would be a good idea to carry one of the bigger pots so he could try and replace the flowers in it since they had wilted. He was so close to getting to the counter when his knee caved in on him, he collapsed landing on the said knee. As soon as the knee made contact with the tiled ground he let out a cry of pain, he rolled onto his back cradling his knee as he saw blood starting to soak the side of his pants that had the surgery scar. He sat up the best he could then tried to make his way up onto his good leg but ended up just falling back onto his bad leg again. He was surrounded by some blood along with a shattered pot which had made soil spill all over the ground but that wasn't the worry right now.

Hinata tried to scooch over to where his phone was, he was able to shakily grab the device as he turned it on and saw the time was 10:47 at night. He knew that Crows would probably be asleep so he did not want to bother that man or worry him because he would probably freak out, but he also didn't have a key to the shop. Only one other person had a Key to the shop and that was mainly for emergencies, kind of like this one, he didn't think about the fact it was a Wednesday night and there was school tomorrow. He shakily dialed the number and it was quickly picked up when the third ring has started he heard the worried voice on the other side of the line **"Hinata? what's wrong you sound like your crying"** _"Suga I messed up, I fell on my knee I think the scar broke open it hurts"_ **"Oh sweety where are you, are you at the shop stay there I will come to get you"** _"Thank you Suga-san I'm sorry that I probably woke you, I just your the only one with a key to the shop"_ **"it's fine I will take tomorrow off cause** **I'm worried about you, now try to apply pressure to the scar I will be there in a couple of minutes."** The ex-setter then hung up and left Hinata to try and deal with the scar until the former got there.

About fifteen minutes later Suga was coming into the shop and helping Hinata into a standing position, he then helped the younger limp out to where his car was parked. The car ride was quiet other than Suga drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and Hinata's random hisses of pain if they would hit a bump or something. When they finally did arrive at the emergency room the teacher once again helped the florist out of the car and supported him as he limped inside. They checked in and were almost immediately taken into the back Suga winced at Hinata's cry when they had to peel the pants away from his knee. The knee looked even worse underneath where the pants were his knee was all mangled and the scar was busted open and the bone seemed to be out of place. That night Suga had emailed the school saying he wouldn't be at work for the rest of the week cause something came up, and they both spent the night at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely Rays of Sunshine, here is some sweet Kouhai lunch with a rarepair along with some bad angst. What do you think is gonna happen with his Knee? How do you think Nishinoya is gonna react to Roses not being at work for a bit? Are Nishinoya and Hinata gonna find out who the other is, find out next chapter, at the reunion.  
> and without further Ado, I hope you have a lovely Day/Night/Evening/Afternoon!!


End file.
